This invention relates to a patient-transporting system.
Hospitals and clinics with large outpatient surgery populations face a number of problems in the management and movement of patients. Of primary importance is the rapid movement of patients to and from surgery. Additionally, the movement of patient-belongings, medical records, medications, and visitors must be provided for in a way that is economical but yet assures that these items are present when needed. Current approaches to outpatient management require considerable investment of hospital resources yet still do not result in consistently rapid and efficient movement of patients from the point of intake to the point of discharge.